RE Presents: Blind Date!
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: I'm your host Sara A. Wesker. I put one male or female RE character behind a wall and have them ask three people four questions that will determine who goes on a blind date! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Turning on the lights, we see a set of three bar stools surrounded by three walls, behind a large wall. And there we find a single bar stool. The set is all in the colour of light pinks, blues, and purples. Every now and then you will see a heart.

"Hello and welcome to RE Presents: Blind Date! I'm your host Sara A. Wesker!" Sara come walking out and stops next to the single bar stool. "Now today is girls day, tomorrow will be boys. So let's give a warm welcome to Claire Redfield!"

The camera shows her coming out in a blue jeans, a black shirt, and pink running shoes. Sitting down, she waves to the audience before turning to Sara.

"Claire, please tell us what you are looking for in a man?" Sara quickly glances at the cards.

"Well, I'm looking for someone who won't boss me around, will embrace my head strong attitude, pamper me, and just have my back. Oh can fight zombies and other B.O.W.'s" She smiles at the camera.

"That sounds like one hell of a guy Claire and we hope that the one of the three will be the one you are looking for." Sara then puts her hand on Claire's shoulder. "Now this is the part where we ask you to put these headphones as we talk to the guys."

Smiling, Claire puts them on. A new kind of noise reduction headphones. Heading behind the wall, Sara comes to the new arrivals.

"Hello, welcome to Blind Date. I will be your host Sara. Each of you will answer the following question. What do you look for in a women?" Sara puts the cards down.

Moving Camera two, the first person we see is.

"I'm Leon S. Kennedy. I prefer a women that doesn't wine, can take care of herself but at the same time need me. Can cook. And I guess has my back." He then turns to the camera and winks.

Heading to the person next to him the camera soon stops. "Hello. I'm Jake Muller. My idea of a women that's understanding of who I am. Someone that doesn't want to change me. And have my back."

And now for the last person. "I am Alfred Ashford! I have no need for women. Only for serving me. That is all!"

"A little creepy Alfred. Thank you guys for your answers." She then turns to the camera. "After the break, Claire will come up with some questions she'd like to ask the guys."

Break

Are you disappointed by the ordinary run of the mile amusement parks? Then look no further than Raccoon City Arklay Mountains! It's full of all the chills, thrills, and action everyone is looking for! Have a run in with the two mansions that are in the area.

Enjoy the wonders of the Training Facility where William Birkin and Albert Wesker first got their start. Wander the halls where you see leeches all over and the leech zombies greet you with open arms. And while you are there, don't forget to say hello to the one of a kind Tyrant!

And last but not least, the Spencer Estate Mansion. This was the foundation for the thriving T-Virus. Listen to the moaning sounds of Lisa Trever as she looks for her next victim or at least Wesker. While you are here, don't forget to visit the underground caves, the Altar, the guardhouse, the cabin, and the underground Lab. We only have one rule.

Leave the local wild life alone. Other than that, we hope you enjoy your stay.

End of Break

"Welcome back. During that time, Claire has written down twelve questions. Four for each of the men hidden behind this very wall." Sara points to the wall behind Claire. "Now Claire, you will ask the guys your questions one at a time. Wait for their responses, and in the end you will choose one of them to go on a blind date."

At first, Claire looks a little worried but she then starts to calm down. "Alright. What do I call them?"

Sara thinks about it. "I guess you can call them MP one, two, and three."

"MP?" Claire repeats.

"Yes, Mystery Person." Sara smiles at her.

"Not bad. Okay, MP two, what is your number one flaw?" Claire looks forward to hearing their answers.

"Well if I had to answer that then I guess it would be my stubbornness."

"I guess we all have that, but not many of us will admit it. MP one, do you enjoy long walks?" As Claire says this, she tries to get comfortable but it's no use. The bar stools

"Umm, I guess I do. Tho it depends on where we would go."

"Alright MP three what is most most important to you? Money or love?" Claire looks at the camera and gives it a half smile.

Suddenly there's the sound of someone laughing. "What a stupid question, Money is always important!"

"I see. MP two how close are you to your family?" Claire looks annoyed.

"I didn't really know them. And I'm not sure if I do."

"Well, I'm close to my family. MP one what's your view on fighting?" Claire tries to hide any hits on what she is thinking.

"I'm not a real fan of fighting. If there is another way to solve a problem, I'll take it. But if I can't, then I guess I'll choose fighting."

"I like the answer." Claire looks over at Sara.

"Your right. That is a good answer." Sara smiles. "Last question for now."

"Right. MP three, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Claire once again tries to get comfortable.

"I have one sister."

"Short and to the point. Thank you MP's and thank you Claire. We'll be right back after this break!" Sara tells the camera.

Break

It's a sad, rainy day. There's nothing good on t.v. and you have seen all your movies. What are you to do?! Well, here's your solution! Play the latest Resident Evil game, or the one and only Rage! You'll have hours of fun and excitement!

You will have many adventures with your favourite characters! Just remember to take several breaks when needed, as well as rest. Going any longer and you will develop multiple personalities, and believe that you are apart of the game you are playing. If this does happen please do not blame us. We warned you.

End of Break

"Hello and welcome back to the last half of our show. Just a quick recap, Claire is asking questions to three mystery men and determining from their answers who she will go on a blind date with." Sara smiles at the camera.

"They are human…..right?" Claire starts to wonder why she never asked this before.

"So Claire you still have questions for the guys right?" Sara tries to avoid answering the question.

"Umm, ya. MP two. What do you like to do in your spare time?" Claire soon starts to stare at the floor. Which isn't the greatest. It's just some grey tile.

"I like to work out, maybe watch some movies and just relax."

"Nice answer. MP one how often do you visit friends and family?" This time, Claire is watching two bugs fight.

"Well, I try my best to see them, but my job keeps me busy a lot."

"I can understand that. MP three. On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rank shopping?" As she says this, the bugs she was watching now have a small crowd around them.

"Shopping! I have to rate it a 100!"

"Wow...someone loves shopping more than me. Ahh, MP one what is your favourite meal?" Looking up, she hope that nothing is above her. But when she takes one last look at the bugs, they are gone.

"My favourite meal is a nice cut of steak, mashed potatoes, gravy, and a cold beer."

"That sounds really good." Sara says as she looks around for the bugs.

"I have to agree with you. MP two, what is your idea of the perfect date?" Looking behind her on the wall, Claire sees a few bugs watching them.

"I guess it would be, dinner at a nice restaurant or at home where I would cook, and then either a scary movie or a comedy."

"Alright Claire this is your last question, before the bugs attack us." Sara says as more bugs gather on the wall behind Claire.

"MP three, if you had to describe yourself in two words, what would they be?" Claire keeps her eyes on the front of the stage.

"Royal. Genus!"

"Interesting choice of words. Now we'll be asking Claire to head back to the green room where she will come up with the person she will go on a blind date with. Until next time. I'm your host Sara A. Wesker. Bye!" Sara waves to the camera as the lights dim down.

Credits

We hope you enjoyed the show, and please review telling us, who you think Claire should pick. As well as who should be next. Possible even some questions. Until then, watch out for bugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to MelissaWesker and RaidenStephano Feli Ita Vargas. As well as the three guest for reviewing!

As the light come on, we see Claire Redfield sitting on the bar stool, looking a little nervous. Why? Well for some reason the stool is broken and if she moves just a little she will fall. Which she has done several times.

"Hello and welcome back to the conclusion of our first episode." Sara turns to Claire. "So Claire, have you chosen who you are gonna go with?"

Claire quickly thinks about it. "Yes, I have." She smiles at Sara.

"That's great. But we will have to wait until the end of the show to reveal who she has picked and where they will be going." Sara says to the camera.

Getting up, Claire heads off stage where she finds the softest chair and sits down. Shortly after she leaves, a tale man walks out wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and sunglasses.

"Hello, and welcome to RE Presents: Blind Date. Please tell us what you look for in a woman. As well as your name." Sara reads the card.

"Well. My name is Albert Wesker. What I look for in a woman is loyalty. Strength. And above all no blondes." We think he's looking at the camera. It's very hard to tell with those sunglasses on.

"Interesting. Well. This is the part where we ask you to put on these noise cancelling headphones while we talk to your MP's!" Sara takes the headphones that appear next to her.

"What are MP's?" Wesker asks as he is handed the headphones.

"Mystery Person."

"Lame, but I guess it will do." Wesker puts the headphones on as Sara's left eye twitches.

Once they are on, Sara walks over to the back where three mystery people are sitting on what kind of looks like bar stools, but have a 70's look to them.

"What up. I'm Sara A. Wesker the host of RE Presents: Blind Date. I will ask each of you a question, where you will respond not only with the answer but who you are. Cool?" Sara smiles at them. "What is your biggest turn off?"

As camera two comes into view, it moves over to the first person. "Oh umm my name is Rebecca Chambers and I guess mine would be ignorant people."

"Nice answer."

"Hi. My name is Ada Wong. I would have to say people that snore both awake and sleeping." Ada then looks at the camera and adjusts as if she's ready for someone to take her picture.

"Oh my turn? Hello. I'm Sherry Birkin and I would have to say a person that gets you to do everything while they just sit there waiting." Sherry blows the camera a kiss and smiles.

"All good answers. When we get back, it's time for our guest to ask their questions to our MP's. Please enjoy the break." Sara says as the set goes dark.

Break

Can't get enough of that T-Virus? Is all the stores you go to all out? Look no more! For a very limited time only, you could have your very own William Birkin! He will create all the T-Virus you want. As well as the G-Virus and T-Veronica Virus!

"I didn't make that one." Will looks around the empty room.

Please use this product responsibly as it can create zombies and wipe out whole cities. We are not responsible if there is an outbreak. If exposed to any of the viruses longer than two weeks, please don't call us.

End of Break

"Welcome back. During that time, Wesker wrote down twelve questions. Two per person. Then we go to another break, followed by the rest of the questions. And when you are ready Wesker, ask your questions." Sara steps back a bit.

"Alright. MP One. What are your thoughts on blondes?" Wesker looks somewhere and then looks up at something. Once again, it's very hard to tell where he's looking. Stupid sunglasses.

"I don't look at the person's hair colour as I look at who they are."

"You must be a brunette. MP Two. How would you solve a problem we are having?" Wesker reads from the cards.

"Well, I guess I would talk it out, find the route of the problem and try to find a way to resolve it. And never repeat it."

"Not a bad answer I guess. MP Three. When it comes down to it, family or your partner?" Wesker looks up and tries to look cool by doing that fish look with his lips.

"Well I wasn't close to my family, but I will choose them every time."

"Must be an only child. MP Two. What would you consider to be a bad date?" Wesker has a hard time reading his own handwriting.

"I would have to say, going to a nice restaurant where I'm expected to pay for the meal as well as the events after."

"I see. MP Three. What kind of person are you: party girl, stay in, or a combination of the two?" As Wesker reads the question, a mouse suddenly appears on his left shoulder.

"I would have to say I was a combination of the two."

"Great. Why is this mouse on me?" He looks over a Sara who also has a mouse on her shoulder.

"They are the Evil Talking Zombie Mice. I don't control them." A second mouse appears on her other shoulder.

Wesker's left eye twitches. "MP One. What is your opinion on revenge?" He asks as he tries to get his sunglasses back from the mice.

"I'm against it. Cause it never leads anywhere good."

"I like your answer MP One. When we get back from the break more questions and hopefully no mice." Sara says just as Wesker gets up and starts running after the mouse with his sunglasses.

Break

Is there a certain person that is annoying you or harassing you? If you answered yes to either of them or both, then do we have the solution for you! Introducing: HUNK's Bounty! He will get rid of those that annoy, bother, harass, and just plain get on your nerves.

Fees starting at a low price of $614.92! And if you act quickly, HUNK will take 4% off your first time hiring!

As always, we are not responsible for any of HUNK's actions. Nor do we guarantee a 100% outcome of hiring HUNK. No refunds.

End of Break

"Alright. During the break, we made several attempts to get rid of the mice, with no luck. So to all on the stage we'd like to say sorry but ignore them as best as you can. And Wesker the rest of your questions." Sara says as several mice start climbing her in an attempt to bug her.

"MP Three. What do you think about bullying in a relationship?" Wesker looks up to see a teleprompter in front of him with his questions. "Where did that come from?" He looks over at Sara.

"Just now. We noticed you were having a hard time reading your handwriting, so we got this for you." Sara smiles just a little evil at him.

"Cute." He rolls his eyes.

"I will not accept anyone who does this. I think it's in poor taste to do something like that to the person you claim to love."

"MP One. Are you for celebrating birthdays, anniversaries, and things of that nature?" Wesker says as he flicks a mouse off of his hand.

"Well, I do like to celebrate all kinds of things, so I guess I am for those kind of things."

"Swell. MP Two. Who's opinion do you value more: family, friends, or your partners?" Wesker looks around to see that most of the mice are closing in on him with glaring eyes.

"I would have to say my families as well as my partners."

"Nice answer. MP Two? Your partner is wrong about something, but they won't admit to it. What do you do?" Wesker soon looks above him to see mice wearing some kind of suit that allows them to walk on the ceiling.

"I wouldn't argue with them. I would let them think about what had been said, and allow them to come to the realization that they were wrong."

"MP Three. What is your favourite TV show as well as your least favourite?" Wesker tries to get through them fast before the mice decided to attack him.

"I would have to say my favourite was Supernatural. Love that Dean. And my least favourite was Z Nation."

"Nice. MP One. Would you go out with someone with a bad temper?" Wesker takes a dive after reading the question just as several mice start coming down on him.

"Well, I guess it all depends on if they direct it towards me. If not, I would try to be with them."

"That's a good answers. Now for what you have been waiting for the whole show. Claire if you please tell everyone who you have chosen to go on a blind date with!" Sara says as Claire walks out.

"I have chosen MP Two!" Claire looks hopeful.

Turning the camera, we see Jack Muller walk out. Both look at each other with confused, worried, and a bit of excitement on their face.

"Now, for your date, you will be going to a nice restaurant and then a movie of your choice. How does that sound?" Sara looks at them questioningly.

"Sounds good." They say at the same time.

Heading off, they exit the stage on head for a car waiting to take them to a fancy restaurant close by. And for some reason it's call Resident Evil. Why? We never asked just threw a dart at the phone book and called the first place it landed. Heading in, Jack pulls Claire's chair out for her.

"Thanks." She smiles as she sits down.

"So what made you want to go on the show?" Jack asks as he looks over the menu.

"Well, I was sick of dating losers and a friend told me about the show. So I thought I'd give it a try. What about you?" Claire looks down at the menu.

"Oh, I was taken by people in black outfits. I think I will have the chicken." Jack tries not to look at Claire. Afraid he'd upset her with his answer.

"That sounds horrible. And the chicken does sound good." Claire hides most of her face as she looks at Jack.

For the rest of the meal, they stay quiet. Every now and then looking at each other. Unknowing to them that it was valentine's day, as a waiter comes over and offers Jack to buy a red rose for Claire. Afraid to look bad, Jack not only buys her one, but two.

"You didn't have to do that Jack." Claire smiles as she smells the beautiful roses.

"I know I didn't. I wanted to." Jack attempts to smile at her, but stops when he feels his cheeks go warm.

From that moment on, they open up to each other about their lives. But things take a bit of a turn when Jack talks about his family. Going quiet, they finish the rest of their meal.

"I'll get this." Jack says feeling uneasy now that Claire knows Albert Wesker is his father.

"Look Jack. I'm not going to judge you based on what your father did. So you can relax." Claire tells him as she holds his hand on the way to the car.

Breathing a little easier, they head to the theater, where they somehow manage to pick a scary movie, get some drinks, and find two seats next to each other. While watching the movie, Claire grabs ahold of Jack's arm whenever a scary part comes. When the movie is over, they head to individual cars ready to take them home.

"I had a good time Jack." Claire says smiling at him.

"Surprisingly, I did as well." Jack looks into Claire's eyes as he opens her door.

Before she goes in, Jack gives her a kiss on the cheek and closes the door. Heading to the other car.

Credits

Thank you for watching our show and giving us your input. Just a reminder that next episode is all about the girls! Until then, be safe while using the T-Virus!


End file.
